


Together: A Supernatural Romance

by NightShade77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/M, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShade77/pseuds/NightShade77
Summary: Mariah and Daniel are soon to be married, but what happens when a jealous ex lover tries to tear their happy ever after apart?





	Together: A Supernatural Romance

He woke me up with his hands. They were warm against my skin as one brushed down my hip, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. I opened my eyes as he pulled me in closer to his chest. One of his hands securely wrapped around my waist, the other pillowed underneath my head. Without much of a second thought, I roll over onto my other side so I can actually see his face.

In the light of early morning his hair is the color of fire, but as the sun gets higher in the sky, it will eventually go back to an equally beautiful reddish brown. His eyes are gorgeous too, they look grey, but if given a closer look you can actually see they're faded out blue with silver. He pulls me in closer to his body and I bury my head in his chest, instantly relaxing against him.

"Good morning Handsome," I mumbled into his incredibly soft t-shirt. His body is so warm and his natural scent is so calming to me, I can’t help but melt into him more.

"Good morning Beautiful," He says, one of his hands tangling itself in my long, tangled brown hair. He tugs gently and my head falls backwards. He kisses me nice and sweet, then allows me to bury my face in his chest again.

We lay in bed for an undetermined amount of time, just enjoying each other's existence. The silence is broken by the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. It’s 6:30. I groaned, I didn’t want to get up yet, so as soon as the alarm stopped ringing, I rolled over and closed my eyes again. I felt him get closer and kiss the side of my neck, before biting the curve of my neck and shoulders.

I opened my eyes and sighed, rolling over on my back to look at my mate. He’s hovering over my body with that troublesome smile on his face. I chuckle at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. As our lips clash, I run my fingers through his curly hair and bite his lip as I pull away.

"Let me sleep in a little longer, please? Just until seven, I'll get up after that," I plead. He knows I'm not a morning person like he is, I much prefer staying up late and sleeping in. Wolfie, however, does not.

"If you get up now," he bargains, "I'll make you hot tea, french toast, and bacon."

I give him a thoughtful look as I tilt my head to the side, "Really?"

He smiles, knowing he's already won, "Yup."

I sigh again, he knows me far too well. I nodded, pulling him back down for another kiss before rolling out of bed. The hardwood floor is cold beneath my bare feet, but it does it's job in waking me up as I make my way to the master bath.

Wolfie stops me with a hug from behind and kisses the side of my neck, "I'm going to start breakfast. You need to shower and get dressed, try not to use up all the hot water this time."

"Yes, Wolfie, I love you," I respond as I look at my mate with a loving smile. He smiles back and kisses my cheek, saying he loves me before walking off to make breakfast.

I start the shower and pull off my baggy t-shirt along with my hipsters and short shorts. I can already smell the bacon that’s cooking in the kitchen. As soon as the water is warm enough I hop in, the hot water feels so good on my skin as it loosens up tense muscles and whatnot. I wash my hair and scrub my body with soap, before washing off and stepping out of the shower. I dry off and get dressed, brushing my teeth and blow drying my hair before making my way to the kitchen.

I sit down at the kitchen counter just as Wolfie slides me a plate of french toast and bacon, before handing me my tea. I tell him thank you, prey over my food and begin eating. As Wolfie continues to cook his breakfast, I look at him from time to time, his hair is a messy fit of curls and his clothes are disheveled. He looks super hot like always and the wrinkled grey t-shirt with boxers only adds to his looks.

“So, what do we have scheduled for today?” I ask as I take a big bite of french toast. I already knew what was planned, but asking was an excuse to hear my mate speak. I loved his voice, to me, it was perfect.

Wolfie smiled, he knew I knew, “Well, for starters, we do have a wedding to plan.”

I blush and nod, looking down at the engagement ring on my left hand. It was just a simple, thin-ish, Rose Gold band, but it was beautiful. We had quite a story. It’s not everyday that a rabbit and wolf are deemed a perfect match, even in the supernatural world. Yes, we’re shifters, but our ancestry has evolved and devolved so much over time, that we’ve become almost human. Almost. The only things that still separated us from humans was the animal deep inside our cores and the bonds that pull us toward our mates.

“Where do we start?” I query. Not many people knew about the engagement to begin with and, well, most of them knew very little about our relationship. A small handful of them were human, so they were even more out of the loop than the rest.

“Yeah,” He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up from staring at my ring. Wolfie had a smirk on his face and I blushed, he didn’t have to ask me if I liked the ring. He already knew that I loved it. He sat down at the counter next to me, breakfast in hand, “Where would you like to start?”

I thought about it for a moment. The only place I could think of starting was with the guest list and invitations. It would certainly be a surprise to everyone, even the ones that weren’t completely human. Weddings aren’t traditional in the supernatural world, because shifters already have a natural bond with their mates, all they need to do to seal it is consummate said bond. 

The thought of rolling around in bed with my mate turns my cheeks red with embarrassment. Get your mind outta the gutter! Don’t be such a dirty rabbit, I scold as I try to think of an answer to Wolfies question.

“Uhm, well, a proper announcement of the engagement could do us a lot of good. As well as thinking about how many people will be attending the wedding so we can get a big enough place that'll fit everyone.”

“Alright, Babyface, I love you,'' says Wolfie as he takes another bite of his breakfast. I blush at the nickname, wondering how he comes up with all of them so quickly. I got up from the counter and started cleaning the mess in the kitchen. It's not a big mess, wolfie has always been better at cleaning up as he’s cooking than I am.

“You don't have to clean up after me Bunny,” Says Wolfie, his arms wrapping around my waist from behind, “I can clean up my own messes.”

“I know you can,” I turn around in my mates arms so I can see his face. I smile, “but I can still help you. You do the same thing for me when I cook.”

“You’re a lot messier than me when you cook,” my mate retorts. I playfully stick out my tongue, my eyes scrunching shut. I hear my mate chuckle and I just open my eyes just as he swoops down and french kisses me. I make a noise of surprise, my eyes closed shut again. It’s over before I can even fully process it.

“What?” Asks my mate, smirking.

“Nothing,” I squeak, my face turning red. My brain has completely short circuited and honestly, I kinda liked it. Sure, it was frustrating to not be able to talk or think, but I loved that Wolfie could make me speechless. My mate chuckles again, pulling me into his chest and kissing the top of my head.

“You’re so cute, Mariah,” says Wolfie lovingly, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Daniel,” I whisper. I know he heard me because he holds me a little tighter, I hold him a little tighter too, because this is a perfect moment in time. We both knew it, and I was going to hold onto it just as tight as he was.


End file.
